Captured
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Envy gets sent on a mission to capture Winry Rockbell, so that Edward Elric would come out of hiding. Inspired by 'Beat Of The Music' by Brett Eldredge. *Title changed, and is now a multichaptered story.
1. Beat Of The Music (Original Oneshot)

I glared at the pathetic humans, as I moved past the crowds.

I hate the stupid mission Father sent me on.

My eyes finally found The Fullmetal Pipsqueak's girl.

She noticed me at the same time, and headed my way.

I grinned; this was too perfect.

"You're new here." She felt the stupid need to point that out.

I just wanted to grab her, and run, but there are too many witnesses. Damn them!

"Loosen up some!" She scolded me; she must of noticed my hatred of the human race to some degree.

"We could dance; it might help you relax." She told me. Stupid human.

She took hold of my hand, and tugged me towards the bonfire.

"Isn't dancing reserved for couples?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"The Fullmetal Pipsqueak's your boyfriend." I pointed out; she must be really stupid.

She giggled, "I wish."

She grasped my hip; she had a really strong grip for a human girl.

My philosopher stone jumped in my chest; I glared at her for messing up my body.

It didn't phase her.

We began to spin; it felt really silly, but it was an excuse to talk to her.

I just have to get her alone.

"What's your name?" She asked me.

"It's Envy. What's your's?" I might as well act the normal way humans are around strangers.

"Sorry. My name's Winry." She told me.

I nodded my head.

She kept spinning us.

"I heard that you are The Pipsqueak's mechanic." I told her.

"Do you mean Ed's mechanic?" She asked me.

How many pipsqueaks does this woman know?

"Yeah." I told her.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I am his mechanic." She told me.

"I figured that you would like to know that he's been hurt; his Automail appears to be broken." I told her.

"Oh no! Ed!" She seemed hurt at the thought of The Pipsqueak being hurt.

"I'll go get my tools." She told me, leading me back to their poor excuse of a town.

She managed to get all that she needed for her boyfriend's Automail, and a change of clothes with in a matter of minutes.

She wanted me to take her to him.

I lead her to the train station, and we boarded the first train to Central; we had to wait a couple of hours.

Once we got to Central City, I lead her down to Father's lair, and locked her in one of our cells.

I headed to Father to report that I had captured The Pipsqueak's girlfriend, and mechanic.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Ed?" Winry asked her captor.

"You naive little human." Envy smirked as he transformed in to a average blond haired and blue haired soldier.

Winry screamed, and Envy slapped a hand over her mouth.

Winry bit his hand in retaliation.

Envy pulled his hand away from Winry's mouth.

Red sparks zapped at his hand, and it healed.

Winry screamed again.

"Shut up, will you?" Envy growled.

"Is Ed still hurt?" Winry asked, worriedly.

Envy didn't answer her, but just smirked as he walked through Central Command.

He led Winry to the Fuhrer's office, and went down a hidden stair case that was in the room.

She followed, hesitantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Envy locked Winry up in their dungeon.

"Why are you doing this?" Winry sounded defeated.

"Because we can." Envy smirked, as he left her cell to report to Father.

He left Winry alone in her cell.

Winry decided to never speak again.

She had honestly thought that Envy was a good person, so it shocked her to find out that Envy wasn't even human.

It had felt wonderful to be held in Envy's arms has they had danced, and she would be lying if she said that she hadn't found Envy attractive.

She hated herself for beginning to fall in love with a monster.

He wasn't a monster, because he wasn't human; he was a monster, because of how cruel he was.

* * *

><p>"Envy, my son. Have you brought Winry Rockbell to me?" Father asked in his deep, rumbling voice.<p>

"I have." Envy told his 'father.'


	4. Chapter 4

Envy eventually came back with food for Winry.

She didn't say a word; she just took the food from the envious homunculus.

"You going to speak, you pathetic human?" Envy asked her.

Winry didn't respond in any way.

Envy left after he realized that he wasn't going to get a rise out of her.

Winry ate her food, mechanically.

* * *

><p>Winry kept up her silence for several days, but she had stopped eating as well.<p>

"Speak! You are a really pathetic human; you know that, right?" Envy retorted.

Winry glared at the envious homunculus.

Envy smirked, and placed down the tray of food.

"You know that I can do things to you that you only let The Fullmetal Pipsqueak do." Envy's smirk turned devilish.

"No!" Winry yelped as her face turned red; she ignored Envy's constant assumption that she and Ed were together as a couple.

"I'd think that you'd enjoy it." Envy didn't even realize how true that probably was.

"Don't you dare think about it! I'm armed!" Winry shouted.

"Do you really think that you could hurt me, human?" Envy retorted in a condenscending manner.

Winry pulled out her wrench, threateningly.

Envy pulled it out of Winry's hand, and threw it across the room.

"Think about who you're threatening, human!" Envy growled.

"Don't call me that! My name is Winry!" Winry shouted yet again.

"You won't respond to anything else." Envy retorted in his usual manner.

Winry growled under her breath, making Envy's smirk come back, and grow larger.


	5. Chapter 5

Every day Envy would call Winry, "Human," "Pathetic human," "Worm," "The Pipsqueak's Girl Friend," or some other variation of any of those.

Every day she would yell at him to call her Winry, and not one of his nicknames for her.

This seemed endless, and eventually Winry let him call her anything.

She shut back down, refusing to eat drink, or sleep.

She went back to being mute much to Envy's annoyance.

He had looked forward to riling her up each day, and it got to the point that he made sure that he was the only one to enter Winry's cell.

"The Pipsqueak won't be happy that you're wasting away, Winry." Envy quickly decided that it would be much more fun to knock her around before he could however sh spoke, causing him to freeze.

"You called me Winry." Her voice was full of awe.

"You're starting to hear things, human." Envy slipped back in to his sarcastic wit.

"I can hear just fine, thank you very much." Winry snapped back, sarcastically.

"I doubt it after all you thought that I called you by your name." Envy retorted.

"It's what most people call other people." Winry responded in a sarcastic manner.

"I'm not most people." Envy called out, transforming in to the pipsqueak that he thought that Winry loved.

Envy ignored the pain that flared in his chest at the thought of her loving her childhood friend, Edward Elric.

"Don't play tricks on me, Envy!" Winry yelled, tears beginning to fill up her blue eyes.

Envy laughed evilly while still in Edward Elric's form.

"I'm allowed to play tricks on you, darling." His voice sounded sickly sweet, but still did not match the form that he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

Winry had enough time to think about things while locked in a cell, more specifically her feelings.

She came to the conclusion that she may have liked Envy in the way that she had always thought that she would feel for Ed.

It was more than the fact that she had found him attractive; there was a list of things that she liked about him.

She liked the almost playful banter of their's that went back and forth between them, almost constantly.

She even liked his quiet, snake-like voice.

Winry found that Envy's eyes were like deep pools of purple water, and his hair was a dark green, black waterfall.

She liked his threats, and how sadistic he is.

She could still remember his threat from the other day, and she puzzled over it.

What did he mean that he would do things to her that she would only let Ed do?

Her head spun; she and Ed had always been friends, but there was nothing that she had only let Ed do.

She barely noticed the passing time, or that she, herself, had went back to being quiet.

Winry even barely noticed Envy's arrival.

Envy was pissed; no one was allowed to blow him off like this.

He noticed that she appeared to be thinking of that pipsqueak, or may be some other worthless human again.

He crept up to her, and slowly leaned his face torwards her's.

His lips seemed to take control of the situation with out Envy thinking about it; his lips were urgent and demanding on Winry's.

His arms looped around the human's waist, and he tugged her closer to his very inhuman body.

Envy bit Winry's lips, making her cry out, and he responded by shoving his tongue in to her mouth.

Envy had never been like this before, and he did not understand how he had lost control in the first place.

He shoved her off as if the whole situation was her fault, and he left her in the room.

Pride could watch her for all he cared.

He figured that she had enjoyed gentle, sickeningly sweet kisses from the elder Elric anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Winry had tried to hide the cut on her lip that Envy had created with his teeth from any of the other homunculi, and had surprisingly succeeded.

She found that she missed Envy more than ever lately; he hadn't shown up in her room for several days now.

Little Bradley was a homunculus, and frequently shown up to torment her.

She had never known that shadows could hurt this much, or that some children were extremely sadistic.

Selim hurt her worse than she had ever known a homunculus could, but it wasn't has bad as her longing for Envy.

Winry missed the shape-shifting homunculus like you wouldn't believe.

She had begun having dreams of him kissing her over and over again; the pain never seemed to upset her.

Winry figured that she would spend the rest of her life, pining for the envious homunculus.


	8. Chapter 8

Envy had known that his 'siblings' would show Winry no mercy, but he hadn't actually thought of what that would do to her.

He kept himself away from Winry, and would rather have something fun to do that would keep him away from Winry like beating up The Pipsqueak.

Sadly, he was left mostly to his thoughts that managed to be centered on a certain blond mechanic.

Envy could easily remember that kiss that he had shared with the human girl that he had captured.

He desperately wanted to kiss her again, and may be this time be kissed back by that human girl.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a scream coming from the mechanic's cell.

Envy rushed over, half expecting one of his siblings to be with her, instead he saw that she was in bed, having just woken up from a nightmare.

He slid his arms around her, and he held her close; didn't humans comfort other humans this way?

She sniffled, "Envy, is that you?"

He doubted that it would give her much comfort, but he couldn't think of a clever lie at the moment, "Yes."

Winry sobbed harder against him, almost making him fear that his presence was upsetting her.

He went to move away from her, but she clung to him.

"Don't go; I need you." Winry whispered the words.

Envy stayed, and held her all night.


	9. Chapter 9

Envy had almost regreted wishing that he had had something to do, because now he was beating up Edward; he wanted to be by Winry, not spend all day dealing with this annoying pipsqueak.

He slammed the boy down with a yank on that blond braid of his.

Envy watched the blood begin to trickle down the teen's face, and dropped the kid's hair.

The Homunculus tried to leave, but Ed stood back up to fight him yet again.

"Where is she?" The Fullmetal Alchemist growled the question at Envy, who shrugged, looking like he had no clue what Ed was talking about.

"Where is Winry?" Ed hissed at Envy's confused look.

"She is waiting for me to return home. You were never good enough for her." A good lie never hurt anyone, and Envy longed for that to be true.

"Don't you dare!" Edward growled yet again, and stalked forward to hit Envy with his fist.

Envy fluidly moved out of the way at that attempt of a punch, and taunted him, "You're getting weak, Pipsqueak."

Edward swung his arm at him again, and Envy laughed.

It would have been a day well spent for Envy, if he hadn't wanted to be watching Winry instead.


	10. Chapter 10

Now that Envy was heading back towards Winry's cell, he began to fear what would happen once he saw Winry again.

Would she refuse to see him, or had she only needed him to comfort her last night, not to see him again?

He wondered about what all of this would mean for the two of them; she had said that she needed him, and he had kissed her quite some time ago.

Were they what humans called a couple?

What about The Pipsqueak, and her; it was hard to believe that the shrimp wouldn't have tried to claim such a gem for himself.

Envy shoved away the countless questions that were inside his head, and the insecurities that came with them.

He walked in to Winry's cell.

Pride stood up, and left; the traces of a smirk still on his child like face.

Envy walked over to her, preparing for any sign of a mark from the eldest homunculus that she could have acquired when he was gone.

Winry shifted out of his arms.

Her wide, blue eyes gazed up at him, probably to tell him not to worry.

He remembered what he had told The Fullmetal Alchemist, and wondered if he could make it true.

Humans shared kisses with their significant other, and he moved closer to her to try kissing her again.

He tried to be careful this time when their lips met; he moved his gently against her's, and tried to make it slow and sweet, almost like he was caressing her with his lips.

Envy felt like he had succeeded, and stayed like that with Winry for a while.

"You don't have to be so gentle!" Winry protested once Envy's lips were off of her own.

Envy smirked at the thought of that, and pressed his lips against her's, accepting the unintentional challenge.

Almost instantly Envy bit Winry's lip to make her mouth open up, and he shoved his tongue in; humans often kissed like this. right?

The thought of kisses such as this one had always disgusted Envy, but he plowed on; he was suprised at how much he enjoyed kissing Winry with his tongue.

Winry had unexpectantly moaned, and shivered against his lips; Envy pulled back once she did.

He did not know how to continue anything past that point; he wasn't lust, and his area of expertise usually included beating up someone.

He stared at Winry, who looked disappointed that he had stopped, but she seemed to accept that the kiss was over, fairly soon.

She laid down on the bed on her side, and turned away from him.

Envy slid up behind her, and threw his arms around her to pull her close; he refused to be ignored by anyone, especially Winry Rockbell.


	11. Chapter 11

Envy's violet eyes opened to see a child's face over the side of the bed, and he bolted up as if to protect the girl that he had fallen asleep beside.

"What would Father do, I wonder, if he knew how attached you are to the human girl?" The eerie voice that came from the supposed child asked.

"Pride." Envy acknowleged, suddenly remembering what the 'kid' could do, and what he had probably seen; Father had only allowed the human based homunculus, Wrath, to be involved romantically with a human.

"Father doesn't like it when his 'children' misbehave." Pride reminded his younger 'brother.'

"We are not really a family." Envy spoke up.

"We are his children; he created us." The elder homunculus of the two spoke the words in his cold, emotionless voice.

Envy wondered if Greed had felt cornered when he left like he was currently feeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Envy was relieved when Pride had finally left.

He reached over to nudge Winry awake.

"What is it, Envy?" Winry mumbled; her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"We have to go." Envy told her, and tried to mask the desperation that he was feeling while he spoke.

"Is it for your father?" Winry asked him.

"It is a secret, human." Envy told her.

"I'm Winry!" She half shrieked at Envy's last statement; it was as loud as her voice could go when she was just waking up.

Envy chuckled, "Let's go."

He pulled her off the bed, and led her up the stairs that he had originally led her down.

"You have to do everything I tell you to." Envy commanded his companion.

"Yes, sir." Winry responded in a sarcastic manner.

"It is a matter of life or death." Envy told her.

"Alright." Winry seemed to be much more serious after the last thing that Envy had said.


	13. Chapter 13

Envy was annoyed that humans such as Winry couldn't transform at will, but he had to deal with it.

It frustrated him to no end that he had to but her a disguise than hide in a random, abandoned building in Central for the night; couldn't humans just stay awake like homunculi could when they wanted to?

It also didn't help that they couldn't hide where Father could find them.

Unknown towns and abandoned buildings, it was then.

Envy grumbled under his breath, and tugged Winry to wherever they needed to go to.


	14. Chapter 14

Envy was relieved when they could stop running after awhile, and stay in an abandoned house in some, small town that no one had ever heard of.

He found it strange for him to be living an almost normal, domestic kind of life with Winry Rockbell.

When he had recieved word by accident of an attempt to stop Father on The Promised Day, he left to help the pathetic humans as he still preferred to call them.

Winry was saddened that she still couldn't help them somehow during this fight.

She had to deal with a slightly chaste kiss from Envy has he left as the only bit of reassurance that she could recieve.


	15. Chapter 15

Envy had admittedly done some bad things in his longer than normal existence, but he was not one to normally feel remorse.

He struggled to survive while Roy Mustang tried to kill him; he hadn't believed that they were on the same side, no matter what Envy said.

Right now, he weighed his options; his Philospher's Stone lay in his hands as he decided whether he should end his life, or stay alive for a little while more.

He thought of Winry, and everything that she embodied; she was much too good for him.

Envy assumed that she would be better off with out him, but then he could see how mad that she would be if he decided such important things for her.

He didn't value his own life, but Winry certainly did.

He couldn't see why she had stuck by his side for so long, or why she trusted him unconditionally.

She had made him promise to come back home alive, and he felt like it would destroy him if he didn't obey that one, simple request.

"Forgive me." He muttered, and sliced a hole through Roy Mustang's side where his old scar resided.

Envy fled in his determination to live for the one person that had actually cared whether he was alive or not.

He moved easily through the familiar, underground maze.

Envy fled until he had reached Father's chambers; once there, he prepared himself for the attack.

He guessed that no one would expect Envy to fight back against Father.

He did his best, and when the fight was finally over, Envy was eager to get back home to Winry.

Sadly, the military did not trust the last living homunculus.

Envy had to stand on trial, and atone for all of his sins while he sent Edward Elric to retrieve Winry for him.

She stood outside of Envy's jail cell nervously as if she felt the need to be elsewhere.

Envy could understand that feeling; he didn't like the place that much either.

He kissed her; the bars posed a huge threat as barriers to them, but it was worth it to kiss her even if it was the last time that he could do so.

Winry insisted to speak at Envy's trial, and managed to get Envy out of jail, though that had to live in the ruins of Xerxes, so that Envy could not pose such a high threat to society.

Envy loved it there, because it had Winry, and eventually their half-homunculus children as well.


End file.
